Re:Naruto Shippuden
by LeafNinjaTales
Summary: An alternate timeline of the events of Naruto Shippuden as thought up by two crazy fans. rated for language, action violence, and some character death in later chapters.


A.N.-A quick little note for those of you who're reading this, this story is by two people who have completely different writing styles, which means one chapter might be a little bit different from another. also this is just a test run, you guys will decide if we continue or not, just leave a review saying you'd like to keep it going, thanks for reading.

XXXXXX

Re:Naruto Shippuden

Chapter One

Naruto and Jiraiya walked up the dirt road toward Konoha. "It's been a while hasn't Naruto" Jiraiya asked his student.

Naruto smiled and nodded "Yeah, I can't wait to see Sakura-chan again." Jiraiya chuckled. Naruto stopped in the road "Hey Pervy-sama you hear that?"

Jiraiya stopped and listened, there was a rustling above them. They both looked up to see Sasuke falling down in front of them. Naruto reached to grab a kunai but as his hand touched the holder a shuriken pinned it shut. He looked up to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you're back?"

Sasuke smirked "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Naruto ran to him and swung a punch. Sasuke easily dodged and swiftly punched him in the ribs. Naruto evaporated into a puff of smoke, a shadow clone. Sasuke looked around trying to locate the real Naruto. Just as he turned he was met with Naruto's fist. Sasuke fell to the ground as Naruto made three more shadow clones. Two grabbed Sasuke and held him while the other helped Naruto build a Rasengan. "RASENGAN!!!" he yelled as he ran forward holding the glowing blue ball in his hand.

A hand reached out and grabbed Naruto. It was Kakashi, "Easy Naruto, you're back for ten minutes and you already try to kill Sasuke."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and Jiraiya "What…Do you mean?"

Kakashi and Jiraiya laughed, "Well you see Naruto, about a year ago Sasuke came back to the village, he had gone to gather information about Orochimaru and he couldn't tell any of us or he might've been killed" Kakashi explained.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and threw his arms around him in a hug "I knew there was no way you would leave for real!" He lifted Sasuke off the ground and swung him around still in the hug.

Sasuke tried to struggle out of Naruto's grip "Just let go of me you loser."

Naruto tightened his grip "You haven't changed at all!"

Sasuke pulled himself out of the death hug "I have gotten stronger though."

Naruto smiled "That's just like you Sasuke, go for an information gathering mission and stay for training."

Kakashi stepped between them "Speaking of which, how was your training Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled mischievously "Well I did learn a new jutsu, and I got a lot better at chakra control."

Jiraiya laughed "He has made some growth, not as much as he'd like to have."

Kakashi smiled "Right, well I believe Lady Tsunade wanted to see you two."

Naruto and Jiraiya nodded and started to walk back to the village. "You think we can get some ramen first Jiraiya-sama." Jiraiya simply laughed as they walked into the village. Kakashi chuckled as he walked into the village followed by Sasuke.

XXXXXX

A light shone directly in the awakening ninja. He felt as though his eyes had been shut for years. "Wake up, you two we have to talk." A gruff deep voice said from across the room. The ninja sat up his bones ached as if they had been solid for years. The ninja looked to his side his apprentice was waking up there. She sat up as he watched her.

"DAMMIT! What's taking so fuckin' long!" It was a different voice, neither sounded familiar to the ninja.

"Will you shut up Hidan, they've been dead for the last five years it'll take some time." It was the first voice again, did he say dead for five years.

The ninja struggled to his feet. He ran his hand through his short brown hair. He rubbed his face, but felt only bandages. He suddenly realized where he was and what has happened. "Who are you two?" He asked the two that seemed to just be figures.

"It seems they're coming to. Greetings Momochi Zabuza, I am Kakuzu of the Akatsuki," The first voice said. Zabuza had heard of the Akatsuki, what he wanted to know was where he was and why he was there. ", You're probably wondering why you're here, more importantly how."

Zabuza thought back to the last time he remembered. He remembered pain in his back, and laying on a bridge, he remembered killing a lot of people and he remembered another ninja with white hair. Kakashi Hatake. "Where is Kakashi Hatake" were the only words that came from the Mist shinobi.

Kakuzu chuckled, it was then that Zabuza realized he was talking to a shadow "All in due time Zabuza, first I need your help dealing with a problem that will soon threaten the ninja world."

Zabuza looked at both shadows "Why do you need me?"

Kakuzu nodded "I need your help defeating a man with nine lives. You two were once some of the most feared ninja in the Land of Mist, I'd like to help you reclaim that status. As to how you're here and alive you can thank our friend Orochimaru for that, as for the room you're in it's sealed so you can regain chakra right now if you were to sustain any damage your body would crumble."

Zabuza looked at the shadows "When can I kill Kakashi."

Hidan laughed "Can you believe this guy Kakuzu! We _resurrect _him and the only thing he's worried about is killing Kakashi, he must hate that guy."

Kakuzu nodded "Indeed, well Mr. Momochi, will you agree to fighting for us, after you help us we'll help you that's how we work."

Zabuza looked at his apprentice, Haku, who was sitting on a table. "Will she be able to join."

Kakuzu nodded "If that's your condition then yes."

Zabuza nodded "Very well, then for the sheer drive to kill Kakashi, I'll join, but only if you hold up your end of the bargain."

Hidan chuckled "Oh trust me, Kakuzu here never backs out of a deal."

Kakuzu nodded "We would shake hands but our astral projections are limited to just speaking. We look forward to meeting you in person, when you emerge from this room you'll meet the rest of your teammates." With that the shadows disappeared.

Zabuza looked at Haku. "Lord Zabuza, I have an uneasy feeling. The kind of feeling you get when you know something devastatingly horrible is going to happen."

Zabuza nodded "I know Haku, I have that same feeling, something tells me that not even our employers know the whole picture. And that makes me wonder, who's pulling their strings, and what are their true reasons behind killing this other ninja."

Haku nodded "Indeed Lord Zabuza. We should keep our guards up at all times."

Zabuza looked around "For now let's just focus on regaining our chakra." Both ninja sat down on the table.

XXXXXX

Pain walked into his throne room. "Well, well, well, If it isn't Pain master of the Akatsuki." The voice seemed sarcastic and snarky.

Pain looked at the person sitting on his throne "Madara, Haven't I told you I don't want you here, this may be your organization but until I die I am still in control."

Madara laughed as he stood "That can be easily arranged, _Nagato_."

Pain cringed whenever he said his real name "I'm not Nagato anymore."

Madara chuckled "Oh yes I forgot, Pain, couldn't you have come up with a better name."

Pain glared at him "And Tobi is much better."

Madara glared at him "Don't forget Nagato, I control you, without me you could do nothing, plus I know where you keep your _real_ body, I could kill you and be rid of you forever. Don't test me."

Pain stepped back "Very well, why is it that you decided to grace me with your presence Lord Uchiha."

Madara chuckled "That's better, now as to why I'm here, It's time to move on to phase one. Alert everyone, oh and watch your back, I fear someone in your ranks may be planning a betrayal."

Pain glared "Right, well if you don't mind I'll be very busy so if you will" he said as he motioned to the door.

Madara laughed as he left. Pain watched as the deranged man left the room. He was left in silence to think about the words of Madara, '_Someone in your ranks may be planning a betrayal_' but who?


End file.
